


Spill the Tea

by Stormskyking



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormskyking/pseuds/Stormskyking
Summary: After the Captain's meeting to share what they learned in the Heart Kingdom, Asta, Mimosa, Noelle, and Finral go to a shop in the royal capital to enjoy some tea. While there, Finral accidently reveals Mimosa and Noelle's secret.
Relationships: Asta & Finral Roulacase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Spill the Tea

Finral let out a yawn. He had just finished transporting Captain Yami to the base after the Captain's meeting discussing what they had found out in the Heart Kingdom. Asta came up to him and said, "Finral, you look exhausted. Are you sure you're okay?" Finral turned to his junior squad member, "Yeah, just a little worn out. It happens when I use up a lot of mana. I just need to rest for a bit." Asta smiled, "Well, that's good. Anyways, Mimosa invited us to get some tea. Noelle said she wanted to go. You should join us!" Finral stared at the short boy. For someone with a big heart, he had a very tiny brain. Finral waved him off, "No thanks. I think I'll just rest for a bit. I don't want to disturb you." Asta grabbed Finral's arm and pulled him, "Come on. It'll be great. We can have some tea. The only tea I've ever had is that super fancy tea that Rill's butler gave me." Finral frowned, "What makes you think that this tea will be any less fancy? It's all made in the royal capital." Asta was stunned for a moment before he continued pulling, "So what? It'll be fun to spend some time relaxing instead of having to worry about the world ending." Finral let out a sigh of defeat as Asta continued to pull him towards the two girls.

"Wow! This tea is super fancy." Asta yelled cheerfully as he sipped the tea. Mimosa laughed slightly at his actions, "I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favorites." Noelle said, "I guess it's okay. I've had better." Finral looked at the scene unfolding before him, 'Great, I have to watch this again.' Finral knew that both Mimosa and Noelle had crushes on Asta, but they refused to admit it for whatever reason. It was painful for Finral to have to watch as Asta was coddled by the two beautiful girls. He had already had to spend the entire trip to the Heart Kingdom watching them fight for Asta's attention, but it had gotten worse ever since they returned. Finral took another sip of his tea and felt Mimosa and Noelle's lingering gaze on him. He understood that the two of them had only wanted to be with Asta, so him being there ruined things for them. Asta stood up, "Gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Noelle blushed, "No one asked where you were going, Stupidsta." Asta groaned slightly and went to the bathroom. Mimosa then turned to Finral, "It was nice of you to join us Finral, even if it was unexpected." Finral said, "I didn't really want to, but Asta sort of dragged me into it." Noelle glared at him, "What do you mean? Are you saying that you don't wanna spend time with us? Are you insulting us?" Finral waved his hands, "No, no. I just thought that the two of you would want to spend time alone with Asta instead of the two of us." Mimosa blushed deeply, "I, I, I have no idea what you mean. I just invited Asta to have tea because I thought he might like it and Noelle joined us and then Asta said that you would be joining us. Nothing strange about that." Finral scratched his cheek, "Well, more like he dragged me here." Noelle said, "Why would he have to drag you? I thought you would have jumped at the chance to have tea with two beautiful girls." Finral deadpanned, "Cause I don't wanna spend time watching the two of you coddle over Asta." The two girls blushed deeply. Noelle screamed, "Coddle! Why on Earth would either of us coddle over that muscle brain weirdo?" Mimosa said, "That's right. There's absolutely no reason for us to do any such thing." Finral looked at them, "It's because you both like him, right? It was pretty obvious from the get go. And the way you were in Heart Kingdom wasn't exactly subtle. It just proved that you like Asta." "What about me?" The three of them turned to see Asta walking back. Mimosa and Noelle blushed even deeper and turned to Finral. The two of them pulled out their grimoires and launched attacks at him, "You bastard!!!" Finral opened a portal and ran away as fast as he could as the two royals chased after him. Asta called out, "Wait, where are you guys going?" The waiter then came with the bill. Asta looked at it and was shocked to see the large number.

After a lot of running, Finral made his way back to the tea shop. He was catching his breath when Mimosa and Noelle caught up to him. Finral pleaded, "Wait, please, don't do it." Noelle said, "You're going to regret ever embarrassing us." "There you guys are." The three of them turned to see Asta still sitting at the table that they had tea at. Mimosa asked, "Asta, what are you still doing here?" Asta said, "I can't leave because I don't have enough money to pay the bill. But forget that, why did you guys start chasing Finral?" Noelle was confused, "Didn't you hear what he said?" Asta shook his head, "Not really. I was just walking back and heard my name, so I asked what you guys were talking about." Noelle and Mimosa was stunned and then let out a sigh of relief that their secret was safe. Asta said, "Anyway, now that you're here, help pay the bill."

"So what was the secret?" "Not telling." Asta continued to pester Finral about the secret that Mimosa and Noelle thought he had revealed. Asta said, "I know that it has something to do with me, so tell me!" Finral turned to Asta, "It's best if you just wait for them to tell you. That is, if they have the courage to do it. Man, I had no idea that it was that deep a secret. Next you'll say that it's a secret that Captain Charlotte likes Captain Yami." Asta yelled, "Wait, Captain Charlotte likes Captain Yami?!?!" Finral stopped in his tracks, realizing what had just happened, "Well, I guess I better prepare for an attack from the Blue Rose Knights next."


End file.
